Santa Baby
by Animedi
Summary: It was a call Matthew couldn't see coming. He had been sitting in his small winter cabin when his friend, Tino, had called him to help him out. Except this wasn't an ordinary thing he wanted. Matthew was supposed to be /Santa./ As the night goes on, he finds himself in more and more trouble until he winds up in the home of the biggest trouble of them all, Ludwig. [MPREG]


Snowflakes gently landed in a head of blonde hair that belonged to a rather interesting young man. He was a young one, around the age of 19 and looked to be around 5'6 though it was impossible to tell how tall he was in such a situation as that. Well, the young blonde shouldn't even have been in that situation. The cold, bitter wind was stinging at his face as it lashed out towards him. That of course caused the snowflakes to create an uproar, blowing every which way. A soft, almost inaudible sigh came from the passenger in that one singular vessel that was flying in the late December sky. "Matthew, why did you even have to accept this damn job?" he said. Nobody was listening except the wise moon that swam throughout the night sky and accompanied him on the trip he was making. Matthew didn't even know how this trip could be possible, but if his friend could manage it then surely he could for just one night. The conditions were that if he made the long trip just once, he wouldn't be required to do anything else for such a long time. Of course he accepted that. He wasn't a fool.

The whispers of the wind filled his gullible ears, tricking him, taunting him, daring him to abandon his job. Except he couldn't. He was at such a high altitude, and he would surely be killed if he tried to jump at this height without a parachute. If the conditions were different he might have. Then before Matthew even knew it, a plane started to approach. Finally! Something to do! With an awkward laugh, he stood right on up and leaned over the side of his sleigh and waved. One might say he was crazy and that wasn't too far off. "MEERRYY CHRISTMAASSS!" Matthew called to the plain while his hand violently darted from side to side. Unfortunately, the movements made him lose his precious balance, and he started to fall. Violet eyes wide with fear could do nothing other than fearfully, helplessly stare at the bright stars that were above. Once he hit the brackish, paralyzingly cold water, the Canadian was out like a light.

When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. Well, no, scratch that. He /did/ know where he was, but he didn't know how he got there. It was strange how one minute you could be knocking upon Death's door and the next be safely tucked away into your vessel. "Mnng..." Matthew groaned as he rolled over then sat up. "I wouldn't move too fast if I were you, maple bastard." A tiny high pitched voice advised him. That startled him. Last he knew he was alone. Completely alone. "hOLY SHIT WHO SAID THAT?!" His eyes widened, and he jumped up only to see a tiny humanoid creature. The form was only a few feet tall and resembled one of those elves you see in the movies. Whether he was an elf or not, Matthew didn't know, but at the same he didn't really care either. All he did care about was getting this job done and that he was still alive. Though, it couldn't be that bad to at least befriend the creature before him. "I did. 'Names Sparkles. Sparkles Bellboot the proud second hand man to Santa. Since you're Santa for the night, I guess I'm you're second hand man." Sparkles snorted.

'An elf, eh? So they are real. I wonder if they poop out rainbows like Alfred said.' Matthew thought to himself. Somehow he just couldn't look away from the elf, but the elf didn't seem to mind. Silence fell over the two until they reached the next house that presents needed to be dropped into. When that house was reached, Matthew stepped out with the big, heavy burlap sack filled to the brim with presents over his shoulder and took two steps off of the sleigh until he ended up slipping off the roof. "FUCK!" He screeched. Sparkles merely sighed and somehow managed to get him back up there. Trying again, he managed to get another five feet from the sleigh until he fell again. It took him three more tries to finally get it right. That was much to Sparkle's relief.

"So I'm supposed to go down this chimney...?" The Canadian raised an eyebrow and looked over his should towards the other who nodded at him. "Great..." A soft, airy sigh passed through the barriers of his lips while he slid down the chimney with a few fucks, shits, god damn its, ows, and groans. Mattie whined when he landed right on his little booty, but that was the least of his troubles at the moment. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Are you serious?! Of all the houses." He rubbed his head and groaned and suddenly a pair of jaws latched onto his suit covered arms. Crying out, he started to flail around and even kicked the dog a few times even though it didn't do much. Eventually he gave up and just sat there. That was until he heard footsteps coming from down the hall due to the attracting commotion that had definitely been caused among Matthew's chaotic experience with the pooch. "Ack, Blackie!" He heard a voice and mentally face palmed at himself. Not /this/ house. How could this have even happened. If they saw who he was then he was dead. They wouldn't let him live it down.

Soon a muscular shape appeared in the doorway and the dog retreated towards it. "Well, what do we have here~?" purred a German accent. That purr then turned into a chuckle that got closer and closer causing his heart to beat at a mile per minute. His eyes were wide, his body getting hot with nerves, a wildfire blush rapidly spreading across his pale, freckled cheeks. Nobody had to tell him who it was that was approaching him. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was the voice that always stuck in his head. The voice that his mind twisted and twisted to tell him everything he wanted to hear. The voice that made his body shiver and his mind start to race with thoughts that were more than inappropriate. Though, he couldn't help it. He also couldn't help the way his voice shook when he spoke, the lust that was way too obvious. "Uhm... Hi. D-Don't mind me. Just dropping by in a Santa suit and a big sack of toys-"

What happened next surprised him more than anything.

The German male crouched down next to his small frame, his roughly gentle hands slipping under his chin and forcing him to look straight into his icy blue eyes that paralyzed him with excitement but also fear. Slowly he leaned closer until their lips were almost touching, driving Matthew crazy. Oh, how he wanted to feel those lips on his own, moving in sync with his. He craved to be able to get a taste of the other male even though he knew his heart probably belonged to his Italian friend. It was just something that was beyond his control. "If you'll let me, I can show you my big room of toys. I'm sure it'll be much, much more exciting that what you have in there." His tormentor purred to him once again, a sly smirk tugging at his lips. This was the side he lusted for. This was what his wettest of dreams craved from him. "Ludwig..." he let his eyes flutter shut as he breathed out a whisper, "Please do."

/YEESSS SO I FINALLY GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER DOONNEEE 3 The next chapter will indeed be smut by the way, and it will be kinky smut too. If I decide it maybe an accidental mpreg~? Idek. I have no plans for this silly little story so far, but hopefully I'll actually have to motivation to finish this one.


End file.
